1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to methods for improving game interactions, and more particularly, methods, systems, and computer programs for game assets that are linked to real-life activities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online games that allow players to interact with other players have become popular. Online game operators aim at continue improving online games to keep players interested in the game, because increased playing times often means higher game revenues.
Some games provide challenges to players, where the challenges entail the completion of one or more tasks within the game. Each player must perform the required tasks to complete the challenges. As the player completes each challenge, the player receives rewards and new challenges are made available to continue the game. Sometimes, players wish to accelerate the completion of tasks, so players spend virtual currency, also referred to as in-game currency, to skip over some tasks. Because of this, game virtual currency is a valuable asset for players.
Sometimes game operators include advertising in the game. For example, an advertisement may be placed on a billboard of a city that the player is building. But these displays have limited functionality and do not create substantial increase in game enjoyment. In order to keep players engaged in the game, a system is desired that would enable game players to receive incentives in the game to play longer.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.